Shadow
by Shadow5
Summary: ~*~*~*~*NEW CHAPTER IS UP!!!!*~*~*~*~Shadow leaves her abusive home to start a new life in Tortall.
1. Default Chapter

All her life, Shadow had lived in the shadows of her older brother, Jimmy and her older sister, Sarah, hence her name

All her life, Shadow had lived in the shadows of her older brother, Jimmy and her older sister, Sarah, hence her name. She had been the child her parents didn't want. They had all they needed, with Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah had the looks and Jimmy the brains. Everybody had always told her, especially her mother, that she would never live up to them, she'd never be as beautiful as her sister, or as smart as her brother. Her mother had the reputation of being the most beautiful woman in their village and she liked it just like that, not even Sarah could compare with her. Sarah had straight, perfect blond/brown hair with fair, soft skin, sky blue eyes and was very tall. Her mother, Candace, had tightly curled short silky brown hair and green hazel eyes, was equally as tall as Sarah with soft lips that would have given the impression that she was sweet and quiet. People who first met her were usually entranced with her beauty and air of innocence, until she opened her mouth, that is. Her mother had a tongue that could cut through a deaf man, and the only reason that Shadow could think of for her father marrying her and being able to stay alive through their marriage, was he had an equally sharp tongue. The only people that they didn't cut to pieces were her 'perfect' brother and sister. Shadow, on the other hand had coarse mouse brown hair, brown eyes, blemished skin, and was short and sturdy, though she had a pretty face.

Shadow didn't really mind that her parents didn't like her, her brother and sister did, but what she hated most of all was that her parents would say rude and mean things to her in public. When they were buying a new dress for Sarah-she was to fat to have one, she would look even more like a cow if she had a dress like that, when they bought food-Shadow doesn't need any, she has enough to last her through the winter, when they bought books for Jimmy-Shadow can't even read. None of it was true. She wasn't that fat, just stocky, and she could read, she was actually pretty smart. She also had other talents. Sense their village was so small, and the richest person barely scraped by to send their oldest child the palace to become a knight, they had set up their own little palace, not nearly as grand as the one in Corus, their capital, but one that taught sword play, archery, staff, riding, and to the ones who had the talent, Shang. Any one was allowed in this school, and it didn't cost anything, sense they lived at their homes. Shadow had started going when she was four, when the Shang Horse, Perpetua, had seen her playing around in the grass, tumbling and jumping about, she'd decided that she could be great. Shadow was the best in her age group when she first arrived and was all the way up. She could shoot the bull's eye ten times out of ten, could ride like nothing and was a mean hand with a sword. She liked the sword the best and practiced in any free time she had. Her parents, of course, hated that she was doing such things, but never interfered because of her 'rages'. They weren't rages though. Some had thought when she was little that she had the Gift but after was tested found that she wasn't. She had the power to move things, any things, with her mind and never tire and to read peoples minds without using magic. Her 'rages' were when she got extremely mad and things had started to fly every where, it had only happened twice though. Once when her friend (was a friend) had started throwing rocks at a stray dog and hadn't stopped when she told him to and when she had had a dream, but she couldn't remember what it was about. She actually had very strong telekinesis and telepathy, which was probably way she was the best in her training classes, she always knew what the other people were going to do.

Now she was thirteen and was going through the changes that made her a woman. In six months, the blemishs on her face vanished, she grew rapidly, her hair changed, her bust size, also, grew much fuller and she lost weight. At the end of those six months, she was a goddess. She was all of 5'7" with long legs, wavy long black hair, violet with gold streaked eyes, a full bosom and in good shape. She had been the ugly duckling for long enough, and now she was the swan, and she loved it. People were talking to her, boys were talking to her and her mother no longer hled the title for being the most beautiful woman in the village, Shadow did. This made Candace furious. She had always been the most beautiful, always. She would not stand for this. She was always the prettiest, and the prettiest she would stay, no matter what, even if it meant her own daughter. 

That's when the real trouble started. At first it was little accidental things-dropping pots on her feet, elbowing her as she turned around, splashing the hot water. But then, it got even worse. She would get made at Shadow for the tinest little thing, and the punish would always be harsh. After a week she had bruises on every part of her body. She'd make excuses for her hurts-she fell, or got in a fight, but anything but the truth. It got to a point where she couldn't stand it. She'd rather die than get hit one more time. But it wasn't only that. What hurt the most was that some one could hate her so much, her own mother. 


	2. Leaving

She was going to run away

She was going to run away. To Tortall, where she could start over and be somebody. Maybe they'd let her train at the palace!

So that night, on the full moon, she quietly packed her things. When she was done, she tiptoed to the door-suddenly, a hand caught her around the waist and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She twisted, catching who ever it was, obviously a man, in the groin.

"Shadow, stop it! It's me, Jimmy." He groand, bending over in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Shadow whispered tenderly. "I didn't know it was you." He nodded. 

"Where are you going? You know, if ma catches you sneaking out, you're only giving her an excuse to hit ye some more." Shadow sighed. 

"I'm not sneaking out, I'm runnin' away."

"Runnin' away! You, you can't! It-" He broke off, thinking. " Maybe you should, it's no good fer you here, ma'll just hurt ye some more." She smiled at him, thankful he understood.

"Ye won't wake the others?"

"No lass, though, Sarah will be offly upset she couldn't see ye off." He smiled at her and brushed back a stray piece of hair from her face.

"What's this?" A sweet melodic voice sounded from the doorway to their left. They looked over and found Sarah in her white linen night-gown and starched cap with a look of curiousity.

"Shadows leavin', runnin' away." Jimmy replied.

"Running away? But Shadow, you're my only sister!" Tears filled Sarah's eyes.

"Oh Sarah! Please don't. It's no good fer me here, you know that." She reached a hand up and brushed the tears from her sister's face. Sarah nodded.

"I know, but-" she ran back into her room and brought out an empty little pouch and an expensive magiced box where she kept her allowence. She opened the box and poured all the coins into the pouch with it making a sound and the pouch growing no larger. It was a bag you could put anything in and never feel the weight or see a difference. It was called a cacher, which meant "hidden". Sarah handed her the pouch.

"Oh no, Sarah! I couldn't! I-"

"Oh yes you can, Shadow. I don't need it anyways, ma buys everything I need. And I won't take no for an answer, so it's no good tryin'." Shadow sighed and took the bag and put it around her neck.

"Wait just a moment." Jimmy went back into his room and brought out his magiced box of money.

"No no no, Jimmy. I won't-"

"Yes yes yes, Shadow. I don't need it and you will, consider it an early birthday present." Shadow rolled her eyes and Jimmy poured the money into the cacher. She kissed her brother and sister on each cheek, picked up her small bag, and left.

She stopped at the training yards to pick up a few things; her sword, staff, lance and shield. The sword, lance and staff didn't exactly belong to her, but she had made them and boughten the lead for them. She had won her shield that summer after she had taken the Ordeal. The Ordeal was spending one night in the East Forest, where strange things happened, and survive. Shadow had made it, though she had nightmares for weeks afterward. Shadow picked up her shield, it had a pitch black background with a singal with dove in the middle, signafying that behind her life living in shadows, there was a light that shone through it all. The last thing she did was go to the stables. She had a horse there, it wasn't hers but she used it for training. His name was Prince. He was spirited and beautiful thourogh bred that was black with white stockings, mane and tail with a white star on his forehead.

"Hey boy." She murmmered softly to him. "Do you want to come with me?" The horse snickered softly and nudged her. Shadow smiled and opened his stall. After she had him all sadled up and her gear in place, she left a few coins in the stable for him. She didn't think that it would really matter that she took him because she was the only person that could go near him. If you came within a foot of him, he would probably bite your head off. She quietly clicked to him and they trotted out. They went by her house, where Sarah and Jimmy stood outside, watching. She turned and looked back at them and raised a hand in farewell. She turned rode off, a silvery light in the black of night.


	3. 

~*~*~*~At the Palace in Tortall~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Jarred, the last and youngest child to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, stomped out of his father's office, his hot fury leaving black charred marks on the smooth wooden floors. Jarred had an odd Gift. His mood and physical condition reflected in everything he did and everyone who was around him. If he was happy, people he saw would too be happy, flowers would spring up at his feet and the deadliest of enemies would forget their fights and be best of friends. If he was angry though, you had better stay away from him, depending on the height of his anger. If people were to be around him now, there might be bodies falling to the ground. If he was tired, people would fall asleep at his feet. Most people didn't like to be around him for fear of taking on his mood or condition, which also made it hard for him to make friends. Though the two good friends he had had learned to cope with his powers and miraculously lived through all of their nineteen years together. He was allowed to attend public affairs and balls but he had learned early on how to control his feelings so no one would be effected by them.  
"I hate him." Jarred fumed, "why can't I choose for myself who I want to marry? He let the last two choose, we need no more treaties with other empires, why is he forcing me to marry?!?!?" Jarred came to his room and with a burst of anger, the door flew open, one of the hinges coming off. He threw a shield of anger over the broken door and dropped on to his bed, his anger fading as he lay there. He was to marry a girl he had never even met before. How could he possible love her? She was probably some stuck-up little thing that only cared about money and pretty clothes, not him. "He can't make me," Jarred said stubbornly, "I won't. Princess All-I-Care-About-is-Clothes will just have to deal with it. And so can father!" There suddenly came a voice from the other side of his shield.  
"Jarred? It's ma...can I come in?" Jarred sighed and waved a hand and the red anger shield disappeared and his beautiful mother stepped through the door. She smiled apologetically at him and sat next to him on the bed. "Jarred, you know, your father and I only want what's best for you-"   
"What's best for me? If you really wanted what was best for me, you wouldn't be trying to make me marry Princess Stuck-Up!" He snapped at his mother. Thayet sighed.  
"She isn't stuck up at all, Jarred-"  
"I bet she is."  
"You haven't even met her, how can you saw that?!?"  
"Yeah ma, I haven't even met her, so why are you making me marry her?" Actually, Thayet didn't know why, but Jon was pushing it and she didn't want to fight with him, but, Jarred was her youngest child, her last, and she cherished him as her baby. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek and he looked at her with big pleading sapphire eyes. She sighed again.  
"I'll see what I can do." Jarred gave her a slow smile and hugged his mother around the waist. "I'm not promising anything," she said into his hair, "so don't get your hopes up."  
"I know." She kissed his forehead and left, heading for Jon's office.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry Jarred, there is nothing I can do! I tried talking to him but   
he won't have any of it. Your to be married in two weeks time and Princess Britton is due here in an hour." Thayet watched a bright red fire gather around Jarred's body. His hands trembled and he slowly turned and headed down the hall.  
The door to his father's room burst open with a fire that made the heavey wood melt away.  
"What are you doing?!?!" King Jonathan of Tortall cried, looking at his son in astonishment.  
"I'm not marrying her." Jarred stated plainly.  
"Oh yes you are." Jarred glared at his father, the ends of his hair turning red with his mood.  
"I won't. You can't make me." Before his father could say another word, her turned and stormed out of the room.  
Jonathan brought up a hand of blue fire and turned it into a ball.  
"Make sure he doesn't leave," he spoke into it, "put up magical barriers if you have to, but, make sure you don't hurt him." The ball of light disappeared and Jomathan closed his hand, tears in his eyes.  



	4. Britton

*~*~*~*~On the North Road~*~*~*~*  
  
"How much longer is it to this palace?" Princess Britton asked, fanning herself with her scarf.  
"Not much longer my dear, just a little ways up this road more." Her mother, Arkalansis, said. Britton sighed.  
"This little Prince better be worth all my time, I do have other suiters. I also heard he was kind of....odd. Like, he had some weird, Gift or something. He better be handsom though, you did say he was handsom, didn't you ma?"  
"Yes, darling, I did."  
"Well...can this thing go any faster?"  
  
*~*~*~*~At the Palace~*~*~*~*  
  
*Horns start blowing to announce the arrival of Their Majestys, King William, Queen Arkalansis, and their daughter, Princess Britton.*  
  
"Here comes the Princess." Queen Thayet mused softly.  
"Hmph." Jarred turned away from the window and proceded to glare needles into his father.  
"Stop it Jarred, you know that won't work, glaring at me."  
"I can still try." Jarred said crisply. Jonathan shrugged.  
"Have it your way-"  
"Alright! I knew you would see it my way father! Have I mentioned lately what a wonderful parent-"  
"That won't work either Jarred." The King cut in.Jarred crossed his arms over his chest and went back to looking out the window. The carriage had just stopped outside the palace gates and the three royaltys got up and went to meet it.  
"Thayet, darling, how are you?" Queen Arkalansis asked with the little too nice enthusiasm she always had.  
"I'm fine Arkalansis, and how are y-" Thayet broke off as Arkalansis caught sight of Jonathan.  
"JON! Why, my dear, don't you look well." Arkalansis raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and proceded to look Jon up and down.  
"As do you Lady Arkalansis-"  
"Oh Jon! We're past this Lady-this-and-Lady-that stuff aren't we dear-heart? Do call me Arry, it sounds so much informal."  
"Of course...Arry."  
"Good! Oh! May I present my beautiful and extremly talented daughter, Britton?" Britton, robed in a pink silk dress emboidered with the finest gold thread and blond-ish brown ringlets piled high on her beautiful and extremly talented head, stepped forward.  
"Princess Britton." Jon greeted the Princess with a kiss on the hand. "This is my wife, Thayet, and my youngest son, Jarred." Jon stepped away and prayed that his son wouldn't make a fool out of himself and him in front of the many other people who had come to watch.  
"Princess." Jarred said, politely giving Britton a soft kiss on the hand. Britton raised an eyebrow at him, and, for a moment, looked exactly like her mother.  
"He'll do. He needs work, lots of work, but he'll do." With that Britton plucked her danty hand out of an astonished Jarreds and swept by him, calling to the servants that had come with her-  
"Would you please hurry up with my stuff? It's bad enough we have to stay in this dump, we mind as well try to make livable."  



End file.
